Lights
by LaReynitaOfDreams
Summary: Sabrina Grimm's life is just as normal and boring as ever, that is minus the fact that Puck is acting weird. But then Sabrina has an "accident" in the woods and everything goes from being boring to chaotic. And Sabrina starts hearing voices in her head, and what's up with that bright light that she sees everywhere? {Sequel to Letters of the Future} I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM.
1. Prologue

**GUESS WHAT, FANFICTION?! LAREYNITAOFDREAMS IS BACK!**

Prologue

The boy got out of the taxi with his one suitcase and looked around at the small town.

"Hey kid, are you gonna pay me or what?" the taxi driver rudely asked.

The boy pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill.

"This isn't enough!" the taxi driver told him, angrily.

The boy shrugged. "Oh well," he answered. "It's your fault for offering to drive a kid out of New York City and not asking him if he had enough money."

The taxi driver scowled and began muttering curses under his breath as he turned the engine back on.

The boy watched him leave and then turned to look back at the town.

"Are you lost?" someone asked.

The boy turned to look at a beautiful young woman.

_She's probably Snow White_, he thought. _No normal girl can be that pretty._ The boy looked her right in the eye and answered: "I'm looking for the Grimm House."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just so you know I'll be updating every Thursday or Friday. 'Cause seriously right now my schedule is getting really messed up. I really hate school. :|**

**Answers to some of your reviews:**

_Ice Queen/Jessamyn_**: Thank you, you're so kind.**

_Someone_**: You'll find out who he is in this chapter. Andrea/Dream and Isabelle/Elisa are living with Titiana. Jacob Grimm, the one who wrote all the fairy tales. I don't think Jacob Grimm ever came to America because it says in one the books that Wilhelm was sent back home to be buried with his brother. Wow, all of **my **stories?! In **one night**?! Gee, thanks woman... or wait no I mean dude 'cause I don't know what gender you are. :) Hehe.**

Chapter 1

Sabrina stared down at her math homework and groaned. "Why are you so hard?" she yelled at it.

"Why are you yelling at a piece of paper?" a deep voice asked.

Sabrina smirked when she heard it. "Hi, Puck."

Puck leaning against the doorway. "Grimm," he answered.

At the age of fourteen Puck's voice had finally started to really deepen. He'd been happy because it didn't crack anymore and he thought Sabrina would stop teasing him about it, but no such luck. She made just as much fun of his deep voice as his cracky one.

"You'd yell at your homework too if you actually did it," Sabrina answered and sat up on her bed.

"Grimm, I'm on the football team," Puck pointed out. "I kinda have to do my homework."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're right."

"I always am!" Puck told her and smirked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and laid back down on her stomach and bit the end of her pencil. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't with Puck staring at her. Her crush on Puck seemed to have been growing lately, making her feel awkward around him. But he was acting different too...

"I could help you."

Sabrina's head flew up and she stared at Puck in surprise. "What?"

Puck stared at the floor. "I said I could help you with your math homework," he repeated.

"You're good at math?" Sabrina blurted out.

Puck seemed hurt for a moment but he quickly looked away. "For a price I'll help you."

Sabrina frowned. "What's the price?" she asked.

Puck opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Daphne, get the door!" Sabrina yelled.

"I'm face timing Pinocchio!" Daphne yelled back.

"Red?" Sabrina yelled.

"I'm painting!" Red yelled in return.

"Where's Granny?" Sabrina asked Puck.

"She's sleeping," he answered.

Sabrina sighed and got up. She passed by Puck, careful not to touch him. She always felt all tingly when she did. Sabrina ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" she called out.

Puck followed, obviously keeping his distance.

Sabrina finally got to the door and after unlocking all of the locks she opened the door.

A handsome boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes stood before her. He wore black leather pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He brushed his hair out of his face and smiled a mischievous smile at her.

Sabrina stared at him, speechless.

"Hey," he said. His voice was pretty deep, but nothing compared to Puck's.

"Who the hell are you?" Puck asked as he quickly pushed Sabrina behind him.

"Tony," the boy answered. "Tony _Grimm_."

Puck frowned and glanced over at Sabrina.

"So, you're like my cousin?" Sabrina asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

Tony smiled at her again. "You must be Sabrina," he said. "You really are as beautiful as they say."

Sabrina's mouth opened to answer but nothing came out.

"Are you her cousin or not?" Puck asked shifting position so that Sabrina and Tony couldn't see each other.

"I'm a descendant of Jacob Grimm," Tony answered. "The first one."

"Oh, so we're not really close cousins?" Sabrina said and rose onto her tiptoes so she could see him over Puck's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tony said and tried to look into the house. "So, are you guys gonna let me into the house or not?"

"C'mon, Puck!" Sabrina said and hesitantly grabbed his shoulders to make him move. He stiffened at her touch but let her move him out of the way.

Tony grabbed his suitcase, which Sabrina hadn't noticed he had, and entered the house. "Wow... you guys sure do read a lot," he commented looking at all of the books.

Sabrina shrugged. "Puck's supposedly allergic to books," she said and rolled her eyes.

Tony turned to study Puck. "How long have you had that hoodie?" he asked.

Puck looked down at his green hoodie. He'd put a spell on it so it would fit whoever put it on. "Let's just say a very long time," he answered.

Tony smirked at him. "Who gave you that hoodie?" he asked.

Puck immediately looked away. "I don't remember."

Sabrina frowned. Who had given him that hoodie?

"You two home alone?" Tony asked and glanced between them.

Sabrina blushed. "No! My grandmother and sisters are here too." Red acted like her sister, so why not call her that?

"Are your parents and brother are in the city?" Tony asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she slowly nodded. _Who is this incredibly handsome guy?_ she wondered. _And how come it seems like he knows so much about me?_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Answers to some of your reviews:**

_Jessamyn_**: Ok, Just Jessamyn. But just wondering... How do you pronounce your name? I really like it, it's pretty and unique. :)**

_Robin_**: You're talkin' 'bout Puck, right? Well, of course he's jealous! He's **Puck**, he's known for being the jealous type. Did you oh when you said oil?**

_Guest_**: Well, I've just updated. :)**

_BFFLTEAE_**: I don't know why I'm answering to you... :/ & really all you're gonna do is beg for me to update. I expect you of all people to leave me interesting reviews! :P **

_Iluvpucknotpeter_**: Nice name. **

_Kreammy12_**: Thank you. :)**

_Chococrazygrrl8_**: Hmm, interesting name. Here's your more:**

Chapter 2

"So, tell us about yourself," Granny said to Tony.

Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, Granny and Tony were all sitting around the dinner table eating chicken soup. Purple chicken soup. Well, Sabrina hoped it was chicken...

Tony shrugged. "There's nothing much to say," he answered. "I'm fifteen years old and I'm a Grimm."

"What about your family?" Daphne asked and looked at him a bit dreamily.

Tony seemed not to notice as he ate some more of his soup. "What do you wanna know about them?" It sounded a bit rude but no one except for Sabrina and Puck seemed to notice.

"Do you have any other brothers?" Daphne asked. "Ones that are possibly younger than you but just as good looking?"

Tony smirked. "I don't have any brothers," he told her. "But I have a little sister."

"Oh," Daphne said and looked over at Red in a disappointed way.

"What brings you to our home?" Granny asked.

Tony glanced over at Sabrina. "I just decided to come and visit my other family."

_Did he come for me? _Sabrina couldn't help wondering.

"Does your family help Everafters too?" Red asked quietly.

Tony flinched. "Yeah," he answered. "A little bit too much if you ask me."

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Are you against the family business?" she asked.

Sabrina's heart began to pound quickly.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he told her. "I really just wanna have a normal life."

_Finally! Someone else knows how I feel!_ Sabrina thought.

Puck frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "If you want a normal life so badly why'd you come _here_?"

Tony sighed exaggeratedly. "I already told you, Puck," he said and rolled his eyes. "I came here to visit my family!"

"How did you find out about us?" Sabrina asked.

Tony shrugged. "There's books about you guys all over the place," he answered. "After awhile I got kinda curious to see if you guys were real so I did some research."

"How?" Daphne asked. "I've searched all of us up on Google and there isn't any real pictures of us!"

Tony smiled mysteriously. "I'm a Grimm, I have my ways."

Daphne and Red giggled.

Puck rolled his eyes. _Why does everyone like him so much?_

"Does your family have any magical objects?" Granny asked.

"A couple," Tony told her.

Granny nodded thoughtfully. "Wilhelm was always more interested in magic than Jacob."

"Yeah," Tony said and frowned at his purple (possibly) chicken soup. "Where did you get the recipe for this?"

Granny beamed. "After traveling around the world with my husband I picked up many exotic recipes," she explained.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get a purple chicken?" he asked.

"Chicken?" Granny looked at him confused. "Where did you get chicken from?"

At the same moment Sabrina and Tony pushed their bowls away.

"I'm done," Sabrina announced. She'd almost eaten everything in that bowl thinking, no hoping, that it was chicken! "I don't feel too good."

Tony smirked at her. "I don't either," he said. "Exotic foods aren't good for my stomach." Tony looked over at Granny.

"Oh!" Granny said and her eyes widened a bit. "Well, why didn't you tell me that before you ate my-"

Tony quickly cut her off not wanting to find out what he'd been eating. "I didn't want to be rude," he told her. "And I thought my stomach would be able to handle it."

"I'll just make normal food for you then," Granny said and smiled.

"I think Brina would enjoy some normal food too," Tony said and winked at Sabrina.

_Brina? _Sabrina's heart did a little flutter.

Granny frowned but nodded. "I suppose I could treat her to some normal food too..."

"Really?" Sabrina squealed.

Everyone stared at her.

Sabrina blushed. _Why did I have to squeal?_

"Well..." Tony yawned and stretched. "I'm exhausted!"

"I'll show him the guest bedroom!" Sabrina and Daphne said at the same time. The sisters glared at each other.

Tony smirked. "I'd rather Brina show me."

Daphne glared at Sabrina and crossed her arms.

When Tony passed by Daphne he mussled her hair and winked at her.

Daphne giggled and winked back. "Sweet dreams!"

"Oh, trust me," Tony said and glanced over at Sabrina. "I'll be dreaming about an angel."

Sabrina blushed and quickly walked out of the kitchen. She could feel Puck's eyes burning into the back of her head but she tried to ignore them.

Tony followed and picked up his suitcase, which he'd left by the stairs.

After the war they'd rebuilt the house. It looked exactly the same as the old one but it had more rooms. There was a room for Sabrina, one for Daphne and Red (because they insisted upon sharing), one for Puck, one for Granny, one for Henry and Veronica, one for Basil, one for Jake (when he wasn't traveling the world), and two extras for guests.

"This is the less girly guest bedroom so I think you'll like it better," Sabrina told Tony when they arrived at the door.

Puck's sister and her best friend had stayed in the other guest bedroom for awhile and being the girls they were they'd girlyfied the room with Daphne and Red's help.

"Thanks," Tony answered and smiled crookedly at her again.

"Thanks for getting Granny to make me normal food," Sabrina said awkwardly.

Tony winked. "Any time," he told her. "I'm kinda good at getting what I want."

"I wish I was too," Sabrina said and suddenly thought of Puck.

Suddenly Tony leaned in close to her face. "But sometimes I don't get what I want right away," he whispered. "Because there's certain... _obstacles_ in the way."

Sabrina's eyes widened. It seemed like he was going to kiss her but he pulled away just as quickly as he'd gotten in her face.

"G'nite, Brina."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!**

**Or I'll be in your nightmares tonight... Nightmares are dreams too, y'know. & I'm the Queen of Dreams. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Responses to some of your reviews:**

_Guest_**: I'm glad you like it.**

_Jessamyn_**: Thank you. Your name is unique, that's why I like it. Thank you very much for helping me say your name out loud. ;)**

Chapter 3

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sabrina groaned and slammed her hand on her alarm clock. "I hate Mondays," she muttered and got up out of bed.

Granny was downstairs making breakfast and singing something in German. Sabrina didn't know what the words meant but they sounded like a lullaby to her. _Why would she be singing a lullaby in the morning?_

Sabrina walked over to her closet and threw on a random shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

Sabrina grabbed her backpack from where she'd thrown it last night and went downstairs to eat her _normal _breakfast. She grinned at the thought of it. _Thank you, Tony!_

"Good morning, _liebling_," Granny said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, g'morning, _liebling_."

Sabrina almost jumped. "Um, g'morning to you too."

She hadn't noticed Tony sitting at the table. He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Are Daphne and Red up yet?" Granny asked.

Suddenly there were loud bangs coming from upstairs.

"Red's up," Sabrina answered.

Granny closed her eyes and flinched at the bangs.

Sabrina looked at her worriedly. The poor old woman hadn't been feeling well lately.

"Would you go wake Puck up?" Granny asked, eyes still closed.

"Isn't this enough noise to wake him up?" Tony asked and crossed his arms.

Neither Sabrina or Granny answered. Sabrina just got up without a word. She was the only one who could actually make Puck go to school.

Sabrina ran up the stairs and to Puck's door. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened and instead of her hand landing on the door it landed on Puck's nose.

Puck fell backward.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina cried out. "Are you OK?"

Puck rubbed his nose. "Jeez, how hard do you hit the door when you knock?"

"Sorry," Sabrina muttered.

Puck got up and stared at her.

"What?" Sabrina looked everywhere except for him.

Puck shrugged. "I just thought it was cute how you were so worried." Then he walked right past her.

Sabrina stared after him and then closed her eyes. Finally she closed Puck's door and followed him downstairs.

There was a plate of normal food waiting for her at the table. Her food was set in between Tony and Puck. _Great._

"I'm going to go lay down," Granny announced. "Make sure Daphne and Red get to school on time and eat some breakfast."

"I will," Sabrina promised.

Granny slowly walked up the stairs.

"She hasn't got much time left."

Sabrina and Puck's heads quickly turned to look at Tony. "What?!" they said at the same time.

Tony shrugged. "You can tell by how weak she is," he explained.

"You're such a creeper," Puck told him and frowned.

Tony shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Then they sat there, Tony eating his breakfast while Sabrina and Puck barely ate a thing.

Puck reached over and snatched a piece of bacon from Sabrina's plate.

"Hey!" Sabrina complained.

Puck continued to eat his stolen piece of bacon not even bothering to look at her.

"You can have some of mine," Tony told her and offered her some from his plate.

Sabrina shook her head and sighed. "I'm gonna go get Daphne and Red."

Neither Puck or Tony answered.

Sabrina sighed again. She didn't mind Tony being quiet, but Puck? It wasn't normal!

Sabrina ran up the stairs just as Daphne and Red appeared, Red dragging a half asleep Daphne.

"Good morning," Red said brightly.

"G'morning," Daphne mumbled.

"Daph, there's bacon downstairs."

Daphne was immediately fully awake and running down the stairs singing:"I'm coming for you, bacon!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Is there any toast?" Red asked.

"There always is."

Red shrugged. "I just have a feeling that one day Puck's gonna eat it all," she explained. Then she followed Daphne down the stairs.

"Hey, Grimm?"

Sabrina turned to see Puck at the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Let's get to school," Puck answered and grabbed his backpack from behind a flowerpot.

_Why did he put his backpack there? _Sabrina glanced at her watch. "It's still early and I promised Granny I'd make sure that Daphne and Red would eat breakfast and get to school on time," she pointed out.

Puck frowned. "C'mon, Grimm!" he said. "I don't feel like hanging around here."

Sabrina frowned back at him.

"Plus Tony can make sure that they get to school on time." Puck tilted his head in an almost pleading way.

Sabrina looked away from him nervously. _Does he just want to be alone with me or does he really not want to hang around here anymore?_

"Please?"

_Whoa! _Sabrina thought. _The great Trickster King is begging? _"... OK?"

Puck grinned. "We're leaving now! Tony, make sure Marshmallow and Red get to school on time!" he yelled and in a flash was already out the door.

"Have a nice time, Brina!" Daphne giggled from the kitchen.

Sabrina blushed and felt glad that no one was in the room to see it. She quickly grabbed her backpack and followed Puck outside, making sure to slam the door after her.

"I don't feel like going to school today," Puck announced staring off into the woods.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "But you have football practice today after school," she pointed out.

Puck shrugged. "So what?" he said. "Coach won't kick me off the team for missing just one practice. I'm the best player on the team!"

Sabrina sighed. She didn't feel like going to school either...

Puck rolled his eyes and started walking towards the woods. "You're so boring, Grimm!" he called over his shoulder. "You're gonna have to become more fun if you want me to marry you!"

Sabrina blushed. _He hasn't teased me about that in so long!_ she thought.

"This is your last chance..." Puck turned around and smirked at her.

Sabrina looked in the direction of school and then back at him. _So I miss one day of school, so what? I'll have spent the whole day _alone _with Puck!_ Sabrina grinned. "Let's go!"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Julianna_**: I like the way you think. :)**

_RedRosesLove_**: Can I just say that I think your name is cute?**

_Ice Queen_**: Why thank you!**

_Cynthia Darling_**: Thank you. {By the way, are you related to a Wendy Darling? ;)}**

Chapter 4

Sabrina looked around a bit nervously. There were trees in every direction that she looked and they were blocking the sunlight.

"C'mon, Grimm!" Puck called.

Sabrina headed in the direction of his voice. "Where are you?" she asked.

"You'd know where I am if you weren't such a slow walker!"

Sabrina sighed. _I wish he'd walk right next to me... And maybe even take my hand... And then pull me close... SNAP OUT OF IT, SABRINA GRIMM! _Sabrina almost slapped herself. She wasn't the mushy gushy type, especially not about _Puck_!

Suddenly something fell.

"Puck?!" Sabrina cried out, trying (but failing) to hide her sudden fear.

"What is it, Grimm?" Puck immediately answered in a worried tone. Sabrina Grimm did not cry out, especially not in a scared voice.

"Did you hear that?" Sabrina looked in the direction of the noise.

"Hear what?" Puck was closer now but she still couldn't see him.

"Something fell," Sabrina answered. She took a big breath. _I can't let Puck think I was scared, it was probably just some branch... _"I'm gonna go check it out," Sabrina forced the words out of her mouth and began jogging in the direction of the noise.

"Grimm, wait for me!" Puck called.

"You're too slow for me!" Sabrina teased back. A warning bell was ringing in her head. _Something's wrong._

Suddenly something fell behind her.

Sabrina turned around and saw a large tree that had been standing perfectly moments before.

"Puck..."

Then another tree fell and then another and another until the trees had created a square around Sabrina.

"What the?" Sabrina muttered.

"What the?" Puck repeated when he saw the trees around her.

"I know right," Sabrina answered and then blushed because she'd sounded so much like the popular girls from school.

Puck didn't even smirk, he just stood there staring at the trees. "Grimm, get out of there."

"OK." Sabrina began to climb over one when suddenly another tree fell.

"SABRINA!" Puck yelled just as she jumped off the tree she'd been climbing over.

The tree landed right on top of the other one.

"Uh... I'll just climb over a different tree."

"No!" Puck quickly answered. "I'll fly in and get you!"

"OK!" _He's gonna carry me!_

Puck began to fly over the fallen trees when suddenly another tree came crashing down and hit him.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed as he fell.

"I'm OK..." Puck answered on the other side of what was becoming a tree wall.

"Go get help!" Sabrina ordered.

"No need to be so bossy," Puck muttered. "I was gonna do that anyway." And then he quickly flew off.

Sabrina sat down in the middle of the trees. _I wish he'd gotten the chance to carry me..._

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Sabrina screamed and jumped up. She began running to one of the trees when another fell on top of it.

Trees began falling down all around her, creating taller walls.

Then a hole in the ground began to open up.

Sabrina screamed again.

It was starting to suck her in.

Sabrina tried desperately to hold on to one of the trees but all she managed to do was make a huge scratch in her hand.

Then everything got worse. The tree walls began to fall, but not towards the outside.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed as the trees fell on top of her.

The ground was still shaking when her body was squished against the ground.

Suddenly all of the trees on top of Sabrina's face moved.

A glowing figure stood before her holding a large branch. "If I had a conscience I'd be sorry for doing this to you, Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina groaned and tried desperately to see who it was, but the light was too bright.

Then the figure raised it's arms and brought the branch down hard on Sabrina's forehead.

And then everything went black.

**Oooh, and the story's finally gotten interesting! Let's see how many reviews I get off of this chapter!**

**RRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWW WWW**

**{Review}**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. My life's really screwed up right now.**

_Julianna_**: Hmm, I was really hoping that no one would agree that the other chapters had been boring... But thanks for continuing reading my story even thought it was boring!**

_Guest_**: I love putting suspense into my stories. :)**

_Jessamyn_**: What's that suppose to mean?!**

_Bookworm_**: Dude, I'm a writer. I've already written plenty of books & I plan on writing many more. & 1 day my stories shall be published! 1 day...**

_Wilhelmina Grimm_**: Y'know there's a series of books about a girl who has the exact same name as you... Perhaps you've read them... Or you're the same girl from the stories...**

Chapter 5

_"Sabrina..."_

Sabrina tried to open her eyes.

"_Liebling_, wake up!"

_"Sabrina..."_

"C'mon, Brina, wake up!"

_"Sabrina..."_

"Old lady, is she gonna be OK?"

_Puck_, Sabrina thought and forced her eyes open. Everything was blurry at first but they finally cleared up. The first thing Sabrina saw was Puck's worried green eyes.

"SABRINA!" everyone yelled.

They all took turns giving her hugs but Sabrina didn't look at any of them. Her eyes only stared back at Puck's.

Finally he pushed Henry and Daphne away from her and fell to his knees next to her bed.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered.

Puck cautiously took her hand and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sabrina."

"It's not your fault!" Sabrina answered.

Puck shook his head as a tear fell from his cheek. "If I hadn't suggested we skip school, this would have never happened!"

"But I'm perfectly fine!" Sabrina told him.

_"Are you sure about that?"_

"Who said that?" Sabrina shrieked.

"Said what?" Veronica asked, whom was on the other side of Sabrina.

"That voice!" Sabrina answered and looked around wildly.

Everyone looked at her worriedly and Puck squeezed her hand.

"You guys don't hear the voice?" Sabrina asked.

_"No, Sabrina, they're just pretending they don't! What do you think, idiot?"_

"Brina, there's no voice," Red told her gently.

"Granny, should we call a doctor or something?" Daphne asked.

_"Tell them you were just joking around."_

Sabrina faked a laugh. "I'm just kidding," she lied.

Henry frowned. "Don't joke about things like that," he said a bit angrily. "We actually thought that there was something wrong with you."

_"Oh, there is."_

"I just wanted to see your reactions," Sabrina said.

Puck squeezed her hand again.

Sabrina looked at him and faked another smile.

Puck frowned. He didn't believe her.

"Get your hand away from my daughter's!" Henry suddenly said and slapped Puck's hand.

Puck turned red with anger more than embarrassment.

_"He looks weird when he turns red."_

Sabrina frowned. That wasn't something that she would think.

"_Liebling_, are you sure that you're alright?" Granny asked.

Sabrina quickly nodded and then plopped down on her pillows. "I'm just tired." It wasn't a lie, it hurt to move.

"Well then, we'll just leave you alone to rest," Veronica said and gently kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

_"Come on, Sabrina, you've been 'resting' for three days now!"_

"How long have I been asleep?" Sabrina immediately asked.

"Three days," Puck answered.

Sabrina bit her lip. She would normally try to jump right out of bed and go on with her normal life and everybody knew that. That's why they were all looking at her, waiting for her to object to going back to sleep.

"Maybe I don't need to rest..."

Everyone seemed to relax as all together they said: "No!"

Sabrina frowned. "Fine!"

Daphne smiled. "I love it with you cooperate!" she told her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

_"How can you not find her annoying? She's way too perky!"_

Sabrina's smile disappeared. "Um, good night?"

"Good night," Granny agreed and went to go give her a kiss on the forehead like Veronica had.

"Sleep well," Henry told her.

Then the adults left the room, leaving Daphne, Puck, and Red with Sabrina.

"Why did you guys run off into the woods _together_?" Daphne giggled. "And _alone_!"

_"If I didn't know everything about you, I'd be wondering the same thing too."_

"Because we didn't feel like going to school," Puck answered.

Daphne smirked. "Did anything happen?"

"Besides the fact that someone did who knows what to her?" Puck muttered.

Daphne's smirk disappeared.

_"And the perkiness is gone! Thank you, Puck."_

Sabrina wanted to slap that voice. How did it get into her head anyway?

_"Because someone did who knows what to you, idiot."_

"I'm just gonna let you rest," Daphne said quietly.

Sabrina nodded as she watched her walk out the door.

Puck sat down on the bed.

Sabrina stared at him, waiting for his form of a "good night."

"I'm not leaving," Puck told her.

"He'd barely eat those three days that you were out," Red said.

Sabrina had almost forgotten that Red was still in the room.

_"Don't ever forget about her, you never know when she might turn on you..."_

Sabrina clenched her fists. Red would never turn on her or any of the Grimms!

"You must be hungry, Puck," Sabrina said to him. "Go get some food."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Puck answered stubbornly.

"I won't be alone, Red will stay with me until you come back," Sabrina told him.

Puck glanced between the two girls. "Fine," he finally muttered. "But I'm eating my food in here." And then he left.

Red gave her a small smile.

_"Aw, doesn't she look so shy and innocent? You'd never guess that she's a beast on the inside."_

"Red?" Sabrina suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Red answered.

_"Is it hard controlling the wolf?"_

"Is it hard controlling the wolf?" Sabrina blurted out.

Red stared at her and frowned a bit. "Sometimes," she said quietly. "When people do something to make me angry..."

_Why did I ask her that?_ Sabrina thought and almost groaned out loud. _I know that's one of her least favorite subjects!_

_"Cause I told you to ask her that question, idiot."_

"Sabrina, are you OK?" Red asked.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm fine, just fine."

Then Red smiled. "Good," she said.

Then they heard Puck's footsteps.

"I'm glad nothing bad happened to you," Red told her.

_"Ha! She has no idea!"_

**There's the chapter! You're introduced to the mysterious voice, who's seriously a jerk. I already don't like Voice.**

**Puh-lease Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Forgive me, Readers, I honestly haven't even thought about this story until today.**

_Cynthia Darling_**: DARLING IS YOUR REAL LAST NAME?! THAT'S SO PUCKIN' AWESOME! **

_Bake me a cake_**: LOL, your name reminds me of patty-cake! & thank you for being the 1st person to mention their hatred for Voice too.**

_Lover-fighter930_**: OK, yes I'm very forgetful but I'm not gonna abandon my story!**

_Guest_**: What can I say? I love Puckabrina & adventure! Well, I don't think I'll write another hundred chapters on this story but I definitely will write more.**

Chapter 6

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sabrina groaned and flipped over on her bed. "Somebody get the phone!" she yelled.

_You get it._

"Why?" Sabrina asked. She'd discovered that she had to speak out loud to Voice or else Voice wouldn't answer.

_It's for you._

"How do you know?" Sabrina frowned.

_You want to know who I am, don't you?_

"Yeah..."

_Then get it, idiot! Before Daphne or Red does!_

Sabrina quickly got up and ran to her door.

"It's Dream and Elisa!" Daphne yelled from downstairs.

_That's what you get for being so slow, idiot._

Dream was Puck's long lost sister and Elisa was her best friend. The girls had stayed with the Grimms for awhile but Titiana had insisted that they live with her. **{A.N. A short description for those of you haven't read Letters of the Future.}**

Sabrina frowned. "How do they know who you are?" she whispered as she walked down the stairs.

_Talk to them._

"But-"

"Hey, Brina," a deep voice suddenly said.

Sabrina jumped and turned to see Tony. "Hi..."

"I see you're one of those people that talks to themselves," Tony commented and smirked.

Sabrina blushed. "Yeah..." Then she quickly ran down the stairs and yelled: "Let me talk to them!"

The phone was on the kitchen table in between Daphne and Red and both girls looked like they were about to pounce on it.

"So how are you guys?" Elisa's voice asked.

"We're fine!" Sabrina answered.

_Liar._

"Hey, Sabrina!" Dream said.

"Hey guys," Sabrina said and quickly snatched up the phone.

"HEY!" Daphne and Red yelled.

Sabrina began running towards her room but she slammed into Tony.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

"Move, Tony!" Sabrina hissed.

Tony shrugged and moved just as Red snatched up the phone from Sabrina's hands.

"C'mon, Daphne!" Red yelled as she ran up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"WAIT!" Dream and Elisa's voices screamed from the phone.

Red almost dropped the phone. "What?" she asked.

"We need to talk to all three of you," Elisa told them.

_Damn it, they're making this too easy for you._

Sabrina smirked. "OK, let's go to my room and talk," she announced.

"Fine," Daphne muttered.

The girls went to Sabrina's room and Tony followed.

"Sorry, Tony, but I don't think they'll want anybody else listening," Sabrina told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he said. "Why don't you ask them?"

Sabrina opened her mouth to answer.

_Shut up and let him into the room._

"No," Sabrina said to Tony and Voice.

Tony frowned. "Hey, Dream and Elisa!" he called out. "It's been awhile since we talked!"

Suddenly giggles came from the phone. "Hiii, Tony!"

Sabrina's mouth fell open.

Tony smirked. "We'll talk later, girls." Then he stalked off.

_Isn't he hot?!_

Sabrina almost agreed.

"What's the important thing that you had to talk to us about?" Daphne asked impatiently.

"We think we know what the letters we keep seeing stand for," Elisa answered.

Sabrina frowned. "What about the letters?"

"We think that the A I keep seeing stands for a first name," Dream told them.

"And the Grimm G I keep seeing means that whoever this A is is a Grimm," Elisa continued.

"You're a Grimm?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne and Red looked at her oddly.

"I meant like..." Sabrina didn't know how to answer so she just shook her head. "I'm confused."

_You bet I'm a Grimm._

"Is this A being a Grimm a good thing?" Red asked.

"Yeah, is it?" Sabrina agreed.

"We don't know."

_No, not at all._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Guest_**: PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IS SO PUCKIN' AWESOME! I'm reading the books right now. :) But I did not copy this from the show, I got the idea for this story before I started watching the show. & this chapter shall have the Puckabrina you requested.**

_Cynthia Darling_**: Mmm, I guess you would get sick of the jokes after awhile but I still think having Darling as a last name is cool. & thanks! Not a lot of people say that I don't need improvement. **

Chapter 7

_"OK, Voice, I'm here!" Sabrina called out to the empty woods._

_Nothing moved._

_"Voice?" Sabrina looked around._

_"Sabrina Grimm."_

_Sabrina turned around. "... Tony?"_

_Tony smirked at her._

_"_You're _voice?" Sabrina squeaked out._

_"What do you think?" Tony answered and rolled his eyes._

_Sabrina stared at him in horror. "But I thought we had something..."_

_Tony laughed an evil laugh. "We never had anything!" He began to approach her._

_Sabrina began to back up. "Tony..."_

_"We could have had something," he whispered. "But you had to go off and meet _him _first."_

Does he mean Puck? _Sabrina thought._

_Suddenly Tony pounced on her and all she saw was that bright light. But this time she didn't black out. Sabrina felt like her body was on fire._

_"Now that I've had my fun it's time to get rid of you once and for all."_

Sabrina woke up screaming.

"Grimm!"

Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around Sabrina. "It's OK, it was just a dream," Puck whispered into her hair.

Sabrina cried into his chest.

Puck continued to whisper to her soothingly until she finally stopped crying.

Sabrina relaxed and enjoyed how comfortable and right it felt to be in Puck's arms. Until she realized that there might be other people in the room with them. Sabrina straightened up, hoping Puck would get the hint to take his arms off of her.

Puck didn't. He only looked at her worriedly.

Sabrina looked around the room and after making sure they were alone collapsed back into his chest.

"What happened?" Puck finally asked as he combed his fingers through Sabrina's hair.

_Should I tell him? _Sabrina thought.

_No._

Sabrina sighed. Couldn't Voice just leave her alone for a little while?

"What is it, Sabrina?" Puck asked. "You can tell me."

Suddenly Sabrina jumped up and hit his chin.

"OW!" they both said.

"What was that for?" Puck complained and removed one of his arms from her waist to rub his chin.

"I just realized something," Sabrina answered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

Puck blushed.

"And where is everybody else?" Sabrina asked. "I'm quite positive I screamed loud enough to even wake up Daphne!"

Puck frowned. "The old lady woke me up like half an hour ago to tell me that she, your parents, and Basil were going somewhere," he answered. "Some emergency case or something..." Puck yawned.

"Oh," Sabrina said.

"I was half asleep but I know she told me to check up on you guys," Puck told her. "That's why I was in here."

"Oh," Sabrina said again.

Then they just sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

_Oh, barf! Stop staring at each other all googly-eyed!_

For once Sabrina ignored Voice.

Puck slowly raised his hand to stroke Sabrina cheek. "Gri-Sabrina, I've been wanting to talk to you about something for awhile now," he whispered.

Sabrina's heart began to pound quickly. "Yeah?"

_Oh, great!_

"Well, y'know how we're married in the future and everything?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda like the idea now..." Puck whispered and Sabrina could tell he was blushing.

"You do?" Sabrina's heart was pounding faster and faster.

"Yeah, I do," Puck answered more loudly and more confident. And then he leaned in.

_He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! _Sabrina thought.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried.

Sabrina and Puck immediately separated and sat awkwardly side by side.

_I'm starting to like this kid... but just a little!_

"What is it?" Sabrina asked and she couldn't hide the irritation in her voice.

"It's Mom and Dad!" Daphne answered.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "What about them?"

"They're back under that sleeping spell!"

**EMAGAWD! :O LIKE NO! :O**

**There's your Puckabrina since I realized that this story really needed some. But there shall be no kissing until I decide that the time is right! Hey! Don't give me that face, Reader!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys. I feel like I've lost interest in The Sisters Grimm so this story might end up being shorter than I thought...**

_Cynthia Darling_**: Aw, guilt... Such a horrible feeling! Not that I would know, I've never felt it before! I'm serious, I have no conscience. Anyway, I don't care that you lied about your name. I understand that you wouldn't want to share your real name with people that you don't even know or that you just want a different name. Don't stop reading my story & don't stop reviewing, I love hearing from you! :)**

_Jessamyn_**: Is it just my bad memory or have you not reviewed in awhile? :/**

Chapter 8

"How did this happen?" Sabrina whispered as she stared at her parents whom were fast asleep on their bed.

"I don't know, _liebling_," Granny answered. "One minute they were perfectly fine the next they just collapsed asleep."

_Seriously, Sabrina? Aren't you smart enough to figure this out?_

Sabrina gulped. "What did you do?"

"Grimm, the old lady didn't do anything," Puck said slowly. He was holding Sabrina tightly, almost as if he were waiting for her to start crying.

But Sabrina Grimm was strong. She didn't cry. Well... at least not in front of Daphne... "I wasn't talking to Granny..."

"Then who?" Red asked. She was comforting Daphne.

"I don't know." _I was talking to Voice._

_I put them under a sleeping spell, idiot._

Sabrina sighed. "Somebody get Goldilocks," she ordered.

"I already tried," Granny answered. "She left this morning and no one knows where she went."

_See, Sabrina, I have EVERYTHING already planned out._

Sabrina forced herself out of Puck's arms. "I'm going to my room," she announced.

Puck opened his mouth to answer.

_"Alone."_ But Sabrina immediately regretted saying that because of the look of hurt on Puck's face. "I just need to be alone," she said to him and left.

Sabrina heard Daphne begin to cry.

"Everything will be alright, _liebling_," Granny answered soothingly. "I promise."

_See what you do! You made your poor little sister cry!_

"How did _I _do this?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Do what?"

Sabrina turned to see Tony. "Nothing," she muttered.

Tony smirked and rolled his eyes.

Sabrina gulped. She couldn't forget about that dream. Maybe Tony really was Voice. After all he was a Grimm, but what about the A part...

"Don't you think your boyfriend will get mad if he sees you just staring at me?" Tony asked and crossed his arms.

"What's Tony short for?" Sabrina asked him and ignored his question.

Tony frowned at first but then suddenly his eyes lit up. "Anthony," he answered. _"Anthony Grimm."_

Sabrina stumbled backwards. "You're..."

_Sabrina Grimm's murder._

Sabrina screamed and began running down the stairs.

"Grimm?" Puck's voice called out.

Sabrina ignored it and threw the front door open and ran outside.

_Careful, he might get you..._

Sabrina screamed again and just ran. She didn't know where she was going, everything was getting brighter and brighter. She couldn't concentrate, the light was hurting her eyes.

_That's right, just let the light take over._

Sabrina desperately tried to stop running and look around.

_Why'd you stop? You're just making everything more painful for you and your family._

"SHUT UP!" Sabrina screamed and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_Only if you do as I say._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

_Tell Puck you hate him._

"NO!" Just then the light began to shine even brighter through Sabrina's eyelids.

Then she heard someone else's scream. It was Daphne's.

_You see, this is what happens when you don't listen to me._

"OK!" Sabrina yelled in despair. "I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! JUST MAKE IT _STOP_!"

The light slowly stopped shining.

But Sabrina still clutched her head and began to cry.

"Grimm?"

Sabrina continued to cry.

"Sabrina?"

_Tell him to go away!_

Sabrina ignored Voice as Puck plopped down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She cuddled closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Puck whispered into her hair.

_TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!_

Sabrina gulped and stared into Puck's green eyes.

_Do as I say, Sabrina Grimm! NOW MAKE HIM GO AWAY!_

Sabrina's hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

Puck stiffened as he stared at her hand.

Sabrina closed her eyes.

_I'm going to lose my temper, Sabrina Grimm, I'd hate to see what would happen to your little sister..._

Sabrina's eyes flew open as she pulled away from Puck.

"What-" Puck began.

"Shut up!" Sabrina said before he could answer.

Puck's mouth fell open. "Grimm-"

"Shut up!" Sabrina repeated.

Puck turned red with anger and he clenched his fists as he got up.

_Tell him you hate him._

"I hate you!" Sabrina forced the words out.

"What the hell?!" Puck yelled back. He began to get closer to her with his hand raised like he was going to hit her.

_Tell him you're in love with Tony._

Sabrina tried not to wrinkle her nose as she spat out the words. "I'm in love with _Tony_."

Puck turned even redder and his hand came down as if he was going to hit her.

Sabrina flinched.

Puck stopped inches before her face. "What did I ever do to you?" he whispered.

_Run. Get away from him and go find Tony._

Sabrina quickly cupped Puck's face in her hands and smashed her lips against his.

_I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO THAT!_

Then Sabrina turned and ran. She'd been too distracted to notice but she was in the woods.

"SABRINA!" Puck called out. "COME BACK!"

_Go to left._

Sabrina ran to the left.

"Sabrina!" Puck continued to call out and she could hear his wings.

_Keep running, you're almost to Tony!_

And then Sabrina saw him.

"Hey," he said and gave her a lop-sided smile. "It's about time you joined me."

Then the lights came back and Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She let them sweep her away.

**Wow, this was a really long chapter. I guess that kinda makes up for forgetting to update so many times? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, this story has a lot of reviews & there's not even that many chapters in it! Thanks guys!**

_bookworm_**: Aw, thanks! But I have no idea how it's possible that I'm such an awesome writer. :) & I don't care if you're a girl, I'll call you a dude anyway! :P**

_Cynthia Darling_**: When I don't eat I get grouchy. How exactly can I yell at you online?! Oh yeah... GO ALL CAPS ON YOU! Yeah, it's sort of reaching its end...**

_Ice Queen_**: Nice to hear from you. :)**

_I have no luck_**: Hmm, that's an interesting name... But thanks for your review.**

Chapter 9

_Sabrina..._

"Go away!" Sabrina murmured and clutched her head.

"Oh, you're awake."

Sabrina's eyes snapped open. Her head was leaning on Tony's shoulder.

"It's about time you woke up," Tony said. He was staring out the window.

Sabrina straightened up and realized they were in a taxi. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"New York City," Tony answered.

"And you two kids better have enough money," the taxi driver growled.

Tony smirked. "Of course we do..."

Sabrina glanced at Tony carefully.

Tony winked back at her.

Sabrina turned red and clenched her fists. "Why are we going to New York City?" she said through clenched teeth.

Tony turned to stare back out the window. "You'll see."

Sabrina turned to see if the taxi's doors were unlocked. They were. Quick as a flash Sabrina pushed the door open and jumped out.

"SABRINA!" Tony yelled.

Sabrina rolled onto the ground and quickly got up. She could see New York City in the distance and she quickly began running in the other direction.

_The city's the other way, idiot._

"I know that!" Sabrina growled.

"Sabrina!" Tony called out again. "Get back here!"

_Turn around._

"NO!" Sabrina yelled.

_Turn around and go back to Tony._

"NO!" Sabrina repeated.

_The lights will come back if you don't._

Everything began to get brighter.

"TONY!" Sabrina screamed. "STOP IT!"

_I'm not Tony._

"THEN WHO ARE YOU?!" Sabrina collapsed.

_If you go with Tony, you'll find out._

"Sabrina..." Tony picked her up.

"Who is Voice?" Sabrina asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tony answered and clutched her closely.

"Tony, please just take me home!" Sabrina cried. She managed to open her eyes to look at him.

Tony closed his eyes. "... I can't."

"PLEASE!"

Tony began to walk back towards the taxi.

"You kids sure are a lot of trouble," Sabrina heard the taxi driver say. "I better get paid extra for this."

Tony got into the taxi and laid Sabrina's head in his lap. Her eyes struggled to stay open.

_Aw, don't you see that he cares about you?_

Sabrina gave up and shut her eyes. "No, he wouldn't be doing this to me."

_But you have to agree, he's way hotter than Puck._

"No."

"Is she OK?" the taxi driver asked. "Did you help her escape from some mental hospital or something?"

"She's fine," Tony answered and began to comb his fingers through Sabrina's hair.

_Forget about Puck! You're never going to see him again, anyway._

"Just go to sleep, Brina," Tony whispered and his lips brushed against her cheek.

"But... Puck..."

_That's Tony, idiot._

"Well, I wish it was Puck."

Tony stiffened. "Go to sleep," he repeated. Sabrina could hear hurt in his voice.

_Go to sleep!_

The light became brighter and began to pull her in.

"Please! Not again!"

_Don't fight it, Sabrina Grimm. You don't have anything left to live for._

Sabrina's eyes flew open. "My family!"

_They're gone. And soon you will be too._

**:O EMAGAWD! EMAGAWD! EMAGAWD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I just realized how hard it's gonna be for me to leave The Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction when this story ends. :( I have no idea if any other Fan Fictions will love my stories as much as you guys do... **

_Chicly_**: Well, you'll just have to be patient & keep on reading.**

_Cynthia Darling_**: Oh, I just love your paragraphs. :) & sorry for forgetting to answer your last question last time. Um, since I'm a California Girl myself I'm obviously not a stereotype, but I think you're a fun girl who likes to talk a lot & you're in love with Peter Pan. ;) & thanks so much for all of your compliments!**

_bookworm_**: Ugh, it's so annoying with electronics stop working. I've noticed lots of people like my suspense. :)**

Chapter 10

"I can't drag her around New York City!"

Sabrina let out a groan and tried to open her eyes.

"What if the cops see me and think I'm kidnapping her or something?"

Sabrina managed to open her eyes and sat up. She'd been laying on a park bench. Sabrina sat up and turned to watch Tony. He was standing with his back to her a couple of feet away, talking into an iPhone.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Tony exclaimed.

Sabrina quietly got up and began creeping away.

"I don't have any forgetful dust!" Tony said. "I ran out and I've already stolen too much stuff from them, I was afraid they'd notice!"

Sabrina stopped. Tony had been stealing from them?

"Fine," Tony muttered. "You're lucky I love you."

Sabrina flinched and then quickly continued to creep away.

_Where do you think you're going?_

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked. "She's asleep on the-" He turned and saw the empty bench. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina took off running. _Where the hell am I?_ she wondered as she ran through the twisting path.

_Stop running, Sabrina._

Sabrina managed to roll her eyes as she kept running. "And you call me the idiot, Voice."

_Because you are._

"Whatever," Sabrina answered like the snobby girls from her school did.

_You're hurting your family._

Out of surprise Sabrina tripped over thin air. "What are you doing to them?!"

_Well, the only ones that are left are your brother and sister._

"What did you do to my parents and Granny?!" Sabrina cried out.

_Your grandmother's time was coming soon anyways, I just made it come a little faster._

"Sabrina!" Tony called out.

Sabrina ignored him and stared at the sky. "What did you do to her?"

_Let's just say Red found a new kitty and brought it home._

"You're lying," Sabrina growled.

_I told you that you couldn't trust her, but did you listen to me? No, of course not!_

"Sabrina, calm down," Tony said and helped her get up.

Sabrina ripped away from his grip. "Shut up, Tony."

_Cooperate and go with Tony. Then, and only then, will I spare your brother and sister and your precious Puck._

Sabrina closed her eyes. "Will I ever see them again?" she whispered.

_Possibly._

"Listen to her," Tony said. "Please."

Sabrina turned to look at him sharply. "Who is Voice?"

_He's not allowed to tell you._

Sabrina pursed her lips.

"Just come with me," Tony said. "And you'll find out who she is."

"Where is she?" Sabrina asked and crossed her arms.

"Here in New York City," Tony answered.

Sabrina crossed her arms.

_Go or he'll have to drag you across the city to me. Because whether you want to or not you're going to come to me._

"Well then," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. "I'll just have to make this little trip take forever." Then she turned to run before falling down in pain, from the lights.

_Tony is going to bring you to me, conscious or unconscious. _

"Stop hurting her!" Tony growled out.

Sabrina looked up at him and realized he was still on the phone with Voice.

Sabrina scrambled up and before neither Voice or Tony knew what she was doing she snatched up the phone and heard the last line of her sentence.

"-like her!"

The phone slipped out of Sabrina's hands. She knew that voice, she'd recognize it anywhere.

"YOU IDIOT!" her voice screamed from the phone.

_You're such a clever girl, aren't you? Just another reason to get rid of you!_

"You'll never get rid of me-"

_Shut up._

And then Sabrina fell down again, the lights floating before her eyes.

**Ooh, Sabrina knows who Voice is? But sadly you guys don't yet. ;P But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO 100 REVIEWS!**

**But I'm kinda sad cause I've seriously been waiting like 2 years for 1 of my favorite stories to update. {I really need to learn to let go.} I'm still looking for a new series to write Fan Fiction for & I think I'll probably write for Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons after this.**

_Guest_**: Of course Voice is lying! That would pretty much let the bad guy win & people don't like it when evil wins.**

Chapter 11

_Sabrina was somewhere in the woods, she didn't recognize what part._

_"Sabrina?"_

_Sabrina turned towards the voice. "Puck?" she whispered._

_"Sabrina, you're OK!" Puck cried and pulled her into his arms._

_"Are you OK?" Sabrina asked and pulled away to look at him._

_Puck frowned. "Yeah..."_

_"What about everyone else?" Sabrina asked quickly. "Is Granny still alive? How about my mom and dad? And Daphne and Basil? And has Red really gone in-"_

_"WHOA!" Puck cut her off. "We're all fine, we're just going crazy looking for you!"_

_Sabrina sighed with relief. "Thank God, she lied to me!" she muttered._

_"Who?" Puck asked._

_Sabrina opened her mouth to tell Puck everything when suddenly she noticed everything was beginning to fade._

_"SABRINA!" Puck yelled and held her tightly but they were both still fading away._

_"HELP ME!" Sabrina looked at what was left of him desperately._

_"Where are you?" Puck yelled. _

_"In Faerie!"_

_"I'LL FIND YOU, GRIMM, I PROM-"_

"You shouldn't have done that."

Sabrina stared up in horror at Moth.

Moth kicked her in the ribs.

Sabrina flinched and tried to get up but couldn't. Something was keeping down, probably magic.

"I told you to keep the force fields around her whenever she was sleeping!" Moth growled.

Sabrina took in her surroundings. They were in a large cell and Tony was standing in a dark little corner.

"Sorry, I forgot," Tony muttered. "You make me forget everything." He shot Moth one of his adorable lop-sided smiles.

Moth rolled her bright green eyes. "Well, there are certain things that you NEVER EVER should forget."

Tony looked a bit disappointed at her answer and walked up to Sabrina and kneeled down next to her. "What do we do now?"

Moth glared at Sabrina. "I was going to let her slowly die so she knows all the pain she's made _me _feel but since you forgot to keep the force fields around her," Moth turned to glare at Tony, "We'll just have to get out of Faerie and get the job done somewhere else."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "He'll find me, no matter where you take me!"

Moth smirked. "It just depends whether he'll find you _dead or alive_."

Sabrina gulped. "He'll find me alive!" _Hopefully._

Moth rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot," she told her and then her eyes got even brighter.

"You're right," Sabrina said.

Moth frowned.

"I was idiot for believing you actually did something to my family!" Sabrina exclaimed and clenched her fists.

Moth laughed. It was the most evil and annoying thing Sabrina had ever heard.

Sabrina flinched. "Stop laughing, it's annoying!"

Moth stopped and glared at her. She kicked Sabrina in the ribs again.

"I think your laugh is beautiful," Tony cut in.

Sabrina frowned at him.

Moth glanced at him and then back at Sabrina.

"Are you two _together_?" Sabrina blurted out.

Tony smirked and wrapped his arm around Moth's waist. "Yes."

Moth pulled away to stand closer to Sabrina. "Go make sure everything is ready for us to leave," she ordered him. "And don't flirt with Puck's sisters."

Tony blushed. "How can I flirt with anyone else when I have you?" he asked.

Moth rolled her eyes. "JUST GO!"

Tony nodded and left.

"Tony's really love sick," Sabrina commented.

Moth smirked. "That's what makes him such a good puppet."

**Congrats, to those of you figured out who Voice was before this chapter! I know at the beginning I made you guys all think it was Tony & it originally was gonna be him but it seemed too obvious. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
